Armonía
by vivi2seok
Summary: Para la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea un simple rato libre comenzó a ser equiparable a un obsequio de su padre [OneShot]


Um... Hay dos canciones en el fic aunque no es songfic(?), pero creo que son bonitas, podéis buscarlas así en YT:

House of the Rising Sun - Piano Music Cover by Peter Vamos

Pirates of the Caribbean guitar piano

* * *

 _Armonía_

Una vez la reunión con el posible siguiente Patriarca acabó y el caballero salió del recinto, Saori finalmente fue capaz de relajarse. Debiendo tomar la responsabilidad del Santuario cómo Athena, los momentos en los que simplemente era capaz de ser simplemente Saori Kido eran equiparables a un regalo de su padre. Aún estando acostumbrada a manejar una corporación de nivel internacional el trabajo extra en medio del verano era para ella, arriesgándose a parecer una mimada una vez más, un calvario.

Reconstruir, remodelar, mejorar y actualizar el lugar a la época para hacer, aunque fuese solo un poco, más llevadera una vida en ese sitio desértico. Los entrenamientos en el coliseo podían continuar ya que ese fue el primer lugar en ser reparado _"_ _L_ _os chicos deben entretenerse con algo mientras los adultos trabajan"_ Es lo que su abuelo hubiese dicho… Pero ella ni siquiera podía ser considerada legalmente una adulta y aún así sentía sobre sus hombros toda la presión de uno. Mentira, la suya era mayor que la de un humano común.

Paz, eso no procuraba seguridad absoluta, debían mantenerse atentos a sus "vecinos" y apresurarse con las obras para que el Santuario consiguiese al menos una parte de su esplendor original… Lo vio algunas veces en sus sueños, para su época era algo digno de admirarse e incluso su opinión personal era que no merecía haber quedado en un estado de ruina tal. Pero pasado, pisado, haría algo mucho mejor que en aquél entonces; si logró diseñar un Santuario en medio de la misma nada milenios atrás, ahora sólo debía hacerlo brillar aún más que en su gloria pasada, después de todo no era bueno aferrarse al pasado. Pero debía hacerse en secreto, claro, siempre en secreto… Esa resultó ser la parte más difícil, sus caballeros no eran constructores ni mucho menos arquitectos, debía dar ordenes precisas y muy detalladas si no quería que un techo terminase besando al suelo.

Pero bueno, no iba a lamentarse por algo cómo eso ahora, debía descansar. Tal vez podía pasar tiempo con ellos… Desechó la idea de inmediato, seguro se encontrarían entrenando en la arena, demasiado calor. Prefirió retirarse a sus aposentos, considerando que ese día ya no debía atender a nadie más. Al menos, no que ella recordase.

Realizó el gesto de correr su cabello hacia atrás, rió al recordar que ya no era largo, aún no se acostumbraba a eso. Al llegar a su habitación se encontró con un nuevo "regalo" que se aplicaba de maravilla con sus ratos libres de obligaciones. Debió haber llegado temprano mientras ella se encontraba en la primera reunión para decidir que estructuras completar primero, el campamento fue la opción segura siendo el único lugar que aún resguardaba habitantes vivos y que requerían de un techo sobre sus cabezas.

Se acercó y tocó unas teclas antes de tomar asiento frente a él, de las pocas cosas que conseguían calmarla su sonido era la mejor opción. Observando el conjunto de blancos y negros solo necesitó pensarlo unos segundos hasta saber lo que deseaba tocar, duro, suave, ruidoso y grácil. Cerró los ojos, comenzó con calma, conjuntos simples y pausados antes de tomar una confianza mayor. Estaba algo oxidada después de meses sin practicar.

La acústica proporcionada por su templo, debía admitir, parecía haber sido diseñada específicamente para ese sonido. En indeterminado momento su cabeza terminó perdida, hundiéndose en las notas, el sonido continuaba siendo que ella no necesitaba pensar en las teclas al conocerlas de memoria, sus dedos recorrían un camino marcado muchas veces antes.

Su concentración estaba tan sumida en el pasado que ni se esforzó en escuchar la puerta de su recámara siendo abierta y unos pisadas delicadas que se detenían justo en el marco de entrada intentando no interrumpir, sin saber que, aún de querer hacerlo no lo lograría. Ese espectador invisible fue paciente y escuchó lo mismo que la reencarnación de Athena siendo incapaz de saber en que ocupaba sus pensamientos al tocar una melodía, para su oído, tan triste y furiosa.

Saori dio paso a las notas finales volviendo en sí, tocó las últimas teclas y apartó sus manos del instrumento con un suspiro, le hacía falta acostumbrarse una vez más. Pero sí, era relajante. Eso sí, su calma duró poco ya que la otra persona en el cuarto se hizo oír, aplaudiendo ante el cierre de la pequeña obra que acaba de presenciar.

-Fue maravilloso, señorita Saori- La nombrada volteó para ver a quién se internó en sus aposentos sin permiso, tampoco fue una sorpresa, pocos en el Santuario tenían suficiente confianza para con ella cómo para no llamarla Athena con el mayor respeto profesable.

La joven de cabellos chocolate, envestida en ropas demasiado poco femeninas ni agraciadas para su puesto que le indicaban había estado saltándose el trabajo nuevamente, no podía culparla por querer pasar tiempo con su hermano siendo que ella misma extrañaba a su familia de tanto en tanto. Pero sí podía culparla por entrar en su habitación sin avisar.

-Gracias, Seika- Fue lo único que dijo, esperando alguna explicación o excusa de parte de la intrusa al igual que ocurría cada semana, siempre en una situación diferente.

-Yo… Escuché que regresará a Japón en cuanto la restauración haya concluido- Decidió prestar atención, no eran los usuales agradecimientos y disculpas que solía escuchar cada vez que esa chica separaba sus labios -¿Llevará con usted a Seiya?- Le pareció una pregunta estúpida, claro que llevaría a su caballero con ella; pero comprendió una cosa hacía poco tiempo, Seiya se negaría a alejarse de Seika nuevamente.

-Lo haré- Afirmó -Pensaba en proponértelo más adelante, cuando todo se hubiese calmado, pero también puedes venir, eres bienvenida en mi casa- Sonrió, intuyendo que debía convencerla.

-No quiero hacer eso- Soltó directamente para después suspirar -Pero Seiya armará un berrinche si me niego ¿No es así?- Imitó su sonrisa, Grecia le ofreció en parte los mejores momentos de su vida, en cambió Japón, Japón le quitó todo… Pero no podía ser egoísta en frente de un Dios, no todo estaba en sus manos y no todas las decisiones podían estar a su alcance.

Por ejemplo, ella no podía obligar a su hermano a elegir entre ella, su hermana, y Saori, esa muchachita de la cuál (estaba segura, pese a que él no lo admitiese) se hallaba enamorado.

-Nadie te obliga- Aseguró Saori en un tono más suave, se movió en el banco para hacer espacio y le indicó que tomase asiento a su lado.

-Lo sé- Concedió al llegar a su lado -Pero, ignoraba que usted tocase el piano. Ha sido precioso-.

-No soy Beethoven, pero, me considero bastante buena- Seika asintió, las pocas ocasiones en que había oído música transcurrieron, o a través de radios con mucho sonido blanco, o por su hermanito.

-A Seiya también le gusta tocar- Mencionó al aire mientras observaba de reojo a la más joven, estaba segura de los sentimientos de su hermano, pero no sobre los de esa chica.

-La guitarra, sí- Una vez lo escuchó en la mansión, ese día estuvo lloviendo y los acordes parecieron unirse a la caída de las gotas sobre las ventanas.

-¿Lo habéis hecho alguna vez?- Al notar que la de cabello acaramelado no comprendió su pregunta aclaró -Un dueto, así se dice ¿correcto?-.

-No, no ha habido ocasión- Aunque en verdad hubieron muchas y ella no supo aprovecharlas.

Eso le dio a Seika la pista que requería, aquella mirada desviada. Prácticamente saltó del banco por la impresión y maquinó una excusa para su comportamiento con velocidad.

-Pues deberíais- Afirmó más que nada para sí misma, en el instante en que iba a continuar su reloj de muñeca comenzó a pitar, cierto, también tenía quehaceres -Bueno, seguiremos esta conversación Saori, tenlo por seguro- Apagó la alarma -¡Pero ahora! Me voy a trabajar- Sonrió, con una de las expresiones más alegres que Saori había presenciado durante esa reencarnación, y desapareció tal cuál se presentó, en silencio.

En ese mismo silencio se sumergió la recámara, soledad, pocas veces la sentía y tan contadas eran que le desagradaba recordarlas todas. Giró una vez más y comenzó a tocar en su preciado piano de cola, esta vez con más calma, concentrándose en una partitura inexistente; para _Saori_ es bueno improvisar de vez en cuándo.

* * *

Y así transcurrió otra semana, al menos sus ratos libres (que cada vez se hacían más largos) ahora podían llenarse con melodías y no sumirse en melancolía. Pero sí, ya estaba acostumbrada a que incluso sus caballeros se alejasen de ella cuándo no era requerida, es lo que ocurre con todos los dioses, así que podía resguardar la alegría de que _Athena_ aún era mínimamente respetada en el mundo humano.

Al completar una nueva sonata echó un vistazo a su reloj, una hora tarde, lo más probable sería que Seika no se presentase ese día. La cuestión era _¿_ _P_ _or qué?_ Si cada semana se presentaba puntual y sin falta a pasar un rato con ella, no sabía si eso era debido a que le caía bien o simple agradecimiento, aún cuando ella no logró demasiado a la hora juntar a ambos hermanos, eso sí, lo intentó.

Convencida de que esa tarde no recibiría visitas, se alejó del instrumento. Faltando poco para la cena decidió cambiarse de ropa, solo cenaba junto a Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya ya que Shun e Ikki regresaron antes a Japón; podía tener confianza con ellos tres así que no había motivos para ser Athena durante la comida. Rebuscó por algo cómodo en sus armarios… No recordaba tener tantos vestidos, tomó un conjunto suave e ingresó al baño privado que conectaba con sus aposentos.

Pantuflas de osos, pantalón de algodón y camiseta de tirantes "S _uficiente"_ pensó, tratando de sonreír; sus caballeros debían verla con ánimos… No lo consiguió. Podría invitar a Seika para que comiese con ellos, sí, eso haría. Abrió la puerta de su habitación planeando ir en busca de la chica, pero una tos algo exagerada interrumpió su misión, volteó la cabeza para encontrar sobre el borde de su cama a un par de intrusos.

-Hola- Saludó la mayor con una sonrisa mientras mantenía una de sus manos tirando de la oreja del menor que se lucía bastante abochornado por su situación.

-Buenas noches, señorita Saori- Rascó su nuca esbozando otra sonrisa que iluminó aún más el lugar.

-Um, hola- En ese instante realizó que ambos habían entrado sin permiso a su recámara, no es que el importase a esas alturas, pero comprendió porqué su caballero se hallaba tan incómodo; oh, pero había algo más -¿Y eso?- Los hermanos ocultaban algo detrás de ellos, creyó saber lo que era.

-¡Oh, sí!- Seika se puso de pie, emocionada, para retirar el instrumento de su funda -¿Recuerdas lo que charlamos?- Le extendió la guitarra a Seiya y simplemente se quedó allí, de pie, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

En su larga existencia Athena aprendió una cosa, por más extraña que una situación pudiese llegar a ser, no tenía que acarrear con ella incomodidad así que, dedicándole una mirada rápida a Pegaso, se dirigió hasta el piano.

-Lo recuerdo… ¿Que quieres que toquemos?- Realizó que conocía muy pocas melodías que hicieran buen dúo con guitarra y desconocía si su caballero sabía las mismas.

-Lo que prefiráis- Se alejó al otro lado del cuarto, tomando asiento en la silla de escritorio con mucha cautela cómo si temiese interrumpir o alterar algo.

Los más jóvenes volvieron a cruzar miradas, en esta ocasión de manera decidida hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso. Saori colocó su pie sobre el pedal derecho, Seiya afinó la guitarra y, al unísono, tocaron un arpegio sin coordinación que logró asustar a la castaña mayor. Pero eso los decidió, ya estaban listos, Saori inició con ritmo lento siendo seguida por su caballero unos segundos después, indicando que no sería una tonada calmada.

Seika contemplaba todo sin poder ocultar su alegría, tenía razón, se oían bien juntos. Pero eso sí, también se notaba en ellos un deje de competencia, no podían evitarlo, supuso, siendo uno un guerrero y la otra una diosa de la guerra.

Saori se emocionó, no recordaba la última vez que compartió su música con alguien… Compartir el "escenario" era algo inusual en ella. Y no pudo evitar disfrutar ese ritmo que ambos decidieron tomar, casi cómo el de una batalla en la cual un instrumento opacaba al otro por nimios segundos obligando al otro músico a querer tomar de regreso el liderazgo de la unión. Pero en el fondo sabían que ninguno ganaría ya que eso no era una pelea, sino un espectáculo, una farsa en otras palabras; y aún con esas no se quitaban las ganas de poder "vencer" al otro, eso volvía a aquel dueto uno tan alucinante.

Por otra parte Seiya comenzó a tranquilizarse, habiendo pasado mucho tiempo desde la última ocasión en que estuviese cerca de Saori, el chico la evadía a consciencia porque en algún punto se hartó de escuchar a todos llamarle Athena. Pero no allí, en ese momento no era aquella Diosa, sino su compañera, se atrevería a decir amiga si no fuese porque en el fondo deseaba algo más.

Seika escuchó hasta el final, poco sorprendida porque los otros dos se pusiesen de pie al terminar las notas culminantes, ella también lo hubiese hecho de estar en su lugar. Aprovechó el momento, segura de lo que deseaba hacer a partir de entonces; se acercó al par de músicos y sacando provecho de la cercanía los abrazó por encima de los hombros terminando los tres inclinados hacia el frente.

-Vosotros- Inició con tono amenazante -...¡Deberéis enseñarme a tocar así en cuánto lleguemos a la mansión!- Sonrió revolviendo el cabello castaño de los otros quiénes no pudieron hacer más que mirarse entre ellos antes de comenzar a reír.

Así su "maquiavélico" plan tomaría forma, si lograba mantenerlos juntos unas horas al día, aunque fuese solo para instruirla, su nuevo y auto-implementado trabajo de celestina en cubierto podría llegar a rendir algunos frutos.

Ya que, a juzgar por la armonía que acababa de presenciar en la tonada, sospechando que en sus corazones residían brotes que requerirían un poco de ayuda para conseguir florecer.


End file.
